


i've been punched hard (but i've hit harder)

by ultimatebromosexual



Series: AK's and Bouquets [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Bucky Barnes is willing to do it, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom/sub, F/M, Gang leader Bucky, Hurt Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Language, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Sub Clint Barton, Sub Steve Rogers, oh yeah btw Steve was in the red room, so he is badass af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatebromosexual/pseuds/ultimatebromosexual
Summary: As local gangs go to war against each other in the city of New York, the nefarious gang leader, Bucky Barnes, struggles with his toughest enemy of all...love at first sight?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> -Course Language  
> -Taunts and Threats and Slut shaming (oh my)  
> -Someone is shot  
> -Rape is implied (not graphically but still)

While it may not be a war the media screams and rants about, a war is going on in New York. Rival gangs are seeming to find more and more conflicts with each other. SHIELD, Hydra, The Russians, and The Commandos are the four main groups that run various blocks around the state. SHIELD and Hydra are rather well-known and have had eyes on them for quite a while. Hydra is a messy group known for drug deals and hitmen. If you wanted some coke and then your ex-girlfriend shot, you could get both from them in half an hour flat. The Russians are a branch off of Hydra that does more conceptual work. You know, like keeping those who have an active mouth or roaming eyes quiet. Point is, if you ever see a random civilian floating in a hotel bathtub with his tongue cut out, it was The Russians. SHIELD are basically the sketchiest gang that Bucky has ever known. One week, they assist him in a turf battle with Hydra. Then, the next week they steal his clientele right out from under his feet. They change their mind about arrangements in the blink of an eye. (And Buck’s not kidding, literally one blink of one eye. Bucky was in a meeting with the gang’s leader, Fury, and the guy wears this intimidating eye-patch. One second he was laughing at this guy’s joke and the next thing he knew, Fury shot them right between their eyebrows.) 

 

Then, there’s The Commandos. The name was a joke from when Bucky found out that more than three-quarters of his gang didn’t wear underwear when out on a job. “It’s great motivation, dude. I mean, think about it: no matter how scared you might be, nobody wants to clean piss right off of their pants.” Clint had told him once in the beginning. The Commandos was a melting pot of a gang. You wanted protection? Sure thing. A companion for the night, dom or sub? You got it. Are you craving some decently priced hallucinogens? Yep. They got it. 

 

The creation of The Commandos was actually accidental. Bucky had a few buddies who just so happened to be geniuses. In need of some easy cash, they might have found out how to make some of the best hallucinogens on the market in the U.S. So why not sell them, right? Bucky had a charming smile and the thousand-yard stare that garnered him some pity. It kept him out of the way of blame. Plus, he could always pull the ‘Just because I have a metal arm doesn’t mean I’m sketchy’ card. Tony’s dad was a pretty famous guy back in the day, but he had wanted to escape that. Plus, the guy’s old man was a bit of a douchebag. Bruce has been in the hallucinogen business since he was around thirteen. Something had happened to him, some sort of dosage incident. He doesn’t like to talk about it. He doesn’t talk much but Bucky knows for a fact that Bruce has seen what a head looks after it’s been smashed on the floor too many times to count. Then there’s Natalia, well, she actually prefers Natasha from everyone else but Bucky. Bucky had known her because they came from the same squadron. She watched his arm get blown off, and he had watched her slit her partner’s throat and stare at her hands as her tears diluted their blood. She was his second in command, and his best friend by far. He knows nothing of her past but they both had agreed that their pasts are not what’s important. There is her fiancé, Clint. He knows that Clint had a shitty past, just like the rest of them. Clint had some of the best aim that Bucky’s ever seen. That’s saying something too, because Bucky is the best marksman in the entire east coast. That makes up the most part of the main group. 

 

Things have run smoothly for The Commandos for nearly a decade now. To all of the grunts that aren’t close to Bucky at all, Bucky is considered the second-hand man to the Winter Soldier, or what they call the leader of the gang. No one except those close to him know he is the leader of the gang. There has been nothing that they haven’t been able to handle. That is, until one Steven Rogers. 

 

It all started one night, Bucky and Natalia were making their way back from a meeting with a potential new member for The Commandos. He went by Thor and he was one of the strongest looking men that Bucky had ever seen. He was transferred as a gift from a Norse group in California. He was a cleaner over there, and a damn good one at that. They almost back at their base when they see a scuffle in the alleyway nearby. Natalia walked toward it as Bucky rolled his eyes. “Natalia, don’t bother, it’s probably just a little Russian brawl.” He said with a chuckle.

 

That didn’t stop her, so he sluggishly followed behind her. Turns out it wasn’t The Russians after all. Surprisingly enough, it was a couple of SHIELD grunts. The guy they were messing up looked huge, like he could easily fight back. Instead all he did was whimper and take it with this numb look on his face. 

 

Speaking of his face, he had a pretty face, fair blonde hair sticking everywhere. Blood streaming down from his nose and tears welling in his eyes. His eyes look grey from this far away. He is wearing a shirt with holes everywhere showing off scars and bruises. As they get closer, voices can be heard. “When you’re told to kill someone, that’s what you do! All you are is a little slut, you should have been grateful they tried to give you something new to do than be a pathetic fucktoy. Don’t you know to follow orders, huh? Do ya, pretty boy?” The crack of a slap to the face. 

 

Suddenly, the beaten beauty glares up at his attacker. Bucky can see that his eyes are baby blue, like the sky on a nice, warm day. A small, deep voice whispers, “Eat shit, Rumlow.”

 

A few things happen all at once, all of them equally surprising to Bucky: 

 

First, the guy to the right of ‘Rumlow’ tries to calm him down but it doesn’t work. Rumlow growls and takes a knife to the blonde guy’s cheek. SHIELD guys are usually more composed and less, well, messy with their kills. “So, the little whore found their voice. You better watch it, toy. You won’t be as good of a cocksucker without that pretty little tongue.” 

 

There was no way that this ‘Rumlow’ guy was SHIELD, even if that patch on his arm told a different story.

 

Secondly, Natalia stepped in with a snarl, shooting Rumlow where the mandible connects to the maxilla. “Natalia!” Bucky shouts. 

 

“Get away from him!” She shouts. 

 

The two men run off, out of the alley. Bucky walks up to her, “Nat, what was that? You can’t just attack the others’ grunts like that for no reason. It’s unprofessional. What got into you just now?” he whispered, but she paid no attention to him. 

 

She stared at the man the others left behind, and he stared back at her.

 

Lastly, she walked up to the man, and knelt beside him. She cradled his face in her hand, and placed a kiss above the cut on his right cheekbone. Nat never touched anyone outside of their small circle. She is never this gentle with anyone but Clint. Bucky found himself frozen where he stood. 

 

The man looked at her, tears falling down his cheeks and a small smile on his face. Natalia smiled back at him. “Паучонок,” she whispered.

 

Spiderling? The word was foreign to Bucky. 

 

The so-called spiderling let out a laugh that sounded disturbingly like a sob, “Здравствуйте мэм.” he replied, lifting his hand to her cheek.

 

No one touches Nat like that but Clint. Bucky couldn’t help the way his jaw dropped and “What the fuck?” slipped out. 

 

Nat glared at him, and the man stared at him with curiosity and fear coating his features. Seeing his full face finally, he understands Rumlow’s constant use of the word pretty in his taunts. Their stare off was interrupted by sirens sounding from a good distance away. 

 

“We have to get out of here.” Bucky pries his eyes away from the man and looks back at Nat. She nods and helps the man up. 

 

“A little help, James?” She snarks towards him. 

 

He rushes to the man’s other side. The man flinches away, and winces when it pulls at some of his injuries. “It’s okay Steve, you can trust him.” Natalia coos at him, petting his face. 

 

He scans Bucky up and down, and then nods. Bucky takes his arm and helps him walk the next block to The Commandos’ base. When they get in, he calls for Dr. Cho. Nat starting helping Steve into an elevator. “Where are you going Nat?” Bucky called out to her and he jogged to get into the elevator with them. 

 

“He is coming to my room, Clint needs to see him.” she replied like it was obvious, like there was no other place that Steve belonged.

 

“What the hell is Clint going to do? He needs to see a doctor.” He shouted at her, frantic. 

 

Why it was that the well-being of this ‘Steve’ guy mattered to him so much, he wasn’t too sure, but Bucky would really rather this guy not bleed out. 

 

Steve growls and tries launch himself at Bucky, “Don’t you dare speak to her in that tone!” He shouts, fury like a hurricane in those sky blue eyes enough to make Bucky step back.

 

She hushes him and he straightens immediately, “Steve, this is James. He is a friend.” 

 

“Yes ma’am.” Steve says, before turning towards Bucky and staring into his eyes again. 

 

“I’m sorry, James. I just,” Steve flushes a little as he looks down, “I ain’t a big fan of shouting is all.” 

 

He has this small, self-depreciating smile on his face that Bucky wants to kiss off. He’s lost his breath so he just nods like an idiot until he can manage out a reply. “It’s okay, Stevie.” 

 

“It’s Steve.” He monotones, looking at Bucky stoically.

 

“I… I know I was just-” Buck blubbers, questioning himself on why he even cares so much to make an excuse for himself.

 

That’s when Steve laughs loud enough that it echoes in the small elevator. Natalia smiles immediately at the sound and Bucky feels like a schoolgirl that just got her crush to chuckle. “I’m kidding, I may be a slut but I’m not stupid, I swear.” 

 

That self-deprecating smirk is back but it’s laced with more pain than the last one was. Before Bucky could ask what he meant by that, the elevator doors open and Steve and Nat are walking into the room. Clint calls from the kitchen, “Hey babe, is that you?” 

 

“Yeah, and I brought you a present.” She monotones back, winking at Steve which entices a smile out of him.

 

Bucky has the urge to correct Natalia and tell her to not treat Steve like an item, but pushes it down and sits on the couch trying to compose himself. Why is he so invested in some blonde stranger he saw getting beat up on the street. Some blonde guy with a tiny waist and pecs pressing against his shirt. Well, that part’s simple enough. Yeah, the guy is hot as all hell, and he wouldn’t mind fucking him. The thing is though, why does Bucky care about if he would like a glass of water or that his hands look like they’re cold so he should warm them. Bucky made his way around towns when he was younger, charming any sub he could find with a smile and promise of a good night, but that’s all it ever was. A good night to have fun and then nothing. He was never the type to want anything. Then why does it feel like he wants something with this guy? 

 

Bucky shakes off the confusion. He probably just pities the poor guy and wants to get in his pants at the same time. That’s all, nothing to get worked up about. 

 

“Ooh, I like presents!” Clint squeals, jogging to the living room.

 

He freezes when he catches sight of Nat holding Steve by the waist. He glances at Bucky, as if to ask ‘what’s going on’. He shrugs at him, and then gets more comfortable on the couch. 

 

Nat smiles at Clint like a cat, and speaks out loud and clear, “Clint, meet Steve.” 

 

Clint tenses for a second, eyes widening in shock, “You’re kidding.” he whispers walking towards them. 

 

“Is this your sub, мэм?” Steve asks, sounding almost amused as he turns to Natalia. 

 

“Yeah I am. Oh my God. It’s so great to meet you, Steve.” Clint stops right in front of him and reaches a hand out. 

 

Steve shakes his hand, and that’s just the last straw. “Would someone like to fill me in?” 

 

Steve snorts and asks where the bathroom is, so Clint leads him to it as Nat sits next to him on the couch. “You don’t know about my upbringing, James.” She states, as though that answers everything.

 

“We agreed it wasn’t of importance, Natalia.” he replies, hiding the confusion he feels in hopes that she will continue.

 

“It’s time you should know,” she says with a sigh, “Growing up, my father was a very strict and busy man. He couldn’t deal with a daughter about to go through her coming of age. So, he shipped me off to the U.S. to, what I was told, a ballet school. When I arrived, I figured out pretty quickly that it wasn’t just a ballet school. The Red Room was basically a master assassin breeding ground. Since my father had wanted me to be powerful, he stole away my childhood. I spent three weeks being rigorously trained just to be able to have an hour of rest. During my hour of rest, I was walking to the bathroom when I heard laughter. I went to find where it was coming from when I saw a boy a bit younger than me being held down by the bigger girls. They were smearing lipstick on his face and calling him these terrible names. Though, known for it’s girls, the Red Room was technically for any submissive whose parents didn’t wanna deal with them. I was an exception because of how much my father paid to put me in there. I waited until they all left and helped clean him up. His name was Steve. He was six when I was eight. His mother had just died and some jerk in the Church where he went had sent him there. I was a natural when it came to incapacitating attackers and persuasion. For a while I protected him and helped him train. He was a stubborn little brat and only ever listened to me,” She paused to chuckle, looking at her lap like that was where the memories laid. Bucky found himself hanging on every word,

 

“As we grew, we became the best duo the Red Room had ever known. Puberty was good to both Steve and I. We filled out nicely and became somewhat an item in the academy. I may have became his dom, if our situation was different. Steve could fight better and had more strength than any other fighter, and once we started learning about seduction tactics, me and him were better than any other, but that wasn’t necessarily a good thing for him. The trainers started making him stay back for private training lessons…” She paused again, looking off to the bathroom nostalgically. Then, she turns and stares coldly into Bucky’s eyes, “I think you can imagine what really happened in there.

 

“And, I couldn’t protect him from it. They’d pin him down and make him feel like that was all he was good for. I trained him how to fight back, but he could never do it. He was so sensitive, they were so cruel. One day, right before my eighteenth birthday we were sent off to do a job in DC. At one point, while we were out on the job, it was just Steve, me and one of our trainers. Out of nowhere, Steve spun and punched her. She started calling for backup when his next hit knocked her out. I asked what he was doing but all he did was kiss my forehead and push me away. ‘Run ma’am, get out of here. I’ll be fine.’ he said. He gave me a knife, ‘Don’t forget the tracker, take that out as soon as possible. Good luck out there, Nat.’ he said. Then he was running towards where the backup would come to cause a distraction. I ran. I got out of there and then cut the tracker out of my wrist when I was alone. I went to basic the day I turned eighteen.” She’s still staring into his eyes, but the nostalgic haze has left her eyes, signalling that she was done.

 

“He’s a submissive?” Bucky asks, faux incredibility in his voice in an attempt to lighten her mood. 

 

It works, “You’re a dick.” she chuckled.

 

“I mean, I have one but-” he was cut off by Clint calling them. 

 

When they stood up, Bucky grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly, “Your past made you the woman you are today, and that woman is my best friend.” 

 

“Shut up, and get walking before he starts whining.” Natalia said, messing up his hair. 

 

When they got into the room, Bucky saw Steve wearing only a pair of his sweatpants. A sight that, admittedly, affected both his heart and his dick. “Hey, uh, sorry Bucky. Yours was the only clothes that fit him for now.”

 

Steve scoffed, “You call this fitting? Nat could probably fit in these pants with me!” 

 

Bucky rolled his eyes at Steve and smirked, “Well sorry, not everyone has hips that fucking small.” 

 

“Oh, I know. It’s one of my greatest attributes.” Steve smirked back at him and struck the most ridiculous pose he could muster.

 

Instead of just laughing that pose made Bucky’s jeans feel even tighter than before. He watched Steve’s eyes glance down for a split second before he tensed up and cleared his throat, “Uh, sorry. I can just… go back to HQ tomorrow and get my clothes back.”

 

“No!”, All the of the others said to him at once.

 

“Wait, exactly what HQ are you talking about?” Bucky asked skeptically.

 

“It’s a conference ground for leaders of the local gangs to meet. My ‘office’,” Steve sneered the word with pure hatred in his voice, “is smack in the center. I can get in and out relatively quick if I-” 

 

Bucky cuts him off, “You’re not going back there, Steve. You can stay here with me- I mean us. We can protect you and-” 

 

“I can take care of myself!” Steve glared at Bucky, but all that made him do was chuckle. 

 

“Thing is, you don’t have to anymore. Not alone, at least.” He said more softly, trying to let Steve know that there is a line out and he can bite if he wants to.

 

It was quiet for a bit. Natalia and Clint bouncing their attention to and fro from Steve to Bucky, Bucky staring at Steve, and Steve looking at his feet and toying with the waistband of the sweatpants some more. Steve looks up at Bucky with tear-filled eyes and breaks the silence. He whispers, “Thank you.” 

 

Bucky smiles at him, “Anytime punk,” He cleared his throat and shuffled his feet a bit, “My floor has an extra bedroom you can stay in, if you want of course.”

 

Steve looked at Natalia as though to ask for permission. When she nodded at him, he then nodded at Bucky. “C’mon then, Stevie.” He turned and started walking towards the elevator, trusting that he would follow. 

 

After talking to Nat and Clint for a bit, he followed to stand next to Bucky outside of the elevator. The ride up to Bucky’s floor was silent but not uncomfortably so. Once they got up there, Bucky led him in. “Welcome to my humble home.” Bucky muttered as he flipped on the lights, illuminating every room at once. 

 

“Bucky,” Steve whispered, taking a few steps toward him but not looking up. 

 

“Yeah?” he answered in a small voice, trying to seem as non-threatening as possible. 

 

“May… can I just sleep in your room. With you. I, I can sleep on the floor I just,” Steve sighed and Bucky could see his face flush a bit, “I haven’t really slept alone for a long time and I-” 

 

“Of course you can pal, and there’s no need for you to sleep on the floor my bed is huge.” Bucky said, reaching a hand out to Steve’s shoulder. 

 

Steve tensed up so Bucky eased his mind, “Hey, no funny business, okay?” ‘Not unless you ask for it like a good boy ‘ his mind finished for him.

 

But that thought was nearly forgotten when Steve loosened up his shoulders, and gave Bucky a smile that was so bright that it reminded him of the sun. “Thank you, Bucky.”

 

“No problem Stevie.” he replied. 

 

The spent a few moments staring into eachothers eyes. Bucky watched Steve’s pupils dilate and wondered if it was in fear or attraction. God, he hoped it was the latter. He’s not sure what it is about Steve but suddenly, Bucky already feels like he loves him. Which is impossible. Bucky doesn’t love anyone, not anymore. But Steve… well, he knows one thing for sure; he wants him.

 

Steve clears his throat and glances away, breaking the eye contact. “Uhm, I’m actually kind of tired. Getting my ass kicked kinda wears me out, y’know. So, it would be nice if you led me to your room.” Steve says, smirk nearly evident in his tone. 

 

“Sure thing punk.”

 

He wrapped an arm around Steve’s shoulders as he walked him around the floor. About halfway to his room, Bucky felt him lean into the embrace. Their eyes met shortly after, but then Bucky went on about how comfortable his comforters were to hide the emotion that would have been evident in his eyes. When they made it to the room, Bucky stepped out to go to the bathroom so that he could change. When he came back in, Steve was already asleep on his side of the bed. 

 

He sighed, a dumbstruck smile on his face, as he walked around to the right side of the bed. As he laid in bed, Bucky thought about his beliefs. Like how he was sure just a few hours ago that booze and sex for hire was all he needed in life. Now he is in bed with the most attractive person he has ever seen, and all he wants to do is hold him and keep him comfortable and safe. Or like how he thought he was incapable of loving anyone, no matter what. But here he is, imagining what types of flowers Steve may like and how his hand would feel in his own. Suddenly, Bucky thinks he understands the meaning of love at first sight and that scares him more than any gang fight ever has.

**Author's Note:**

> Здравствуйте мэм- hello ma'am
> 
>  
> 
> if you have any ides you wanna see incorporated or wanna actually help me get my head out of my ass and write stuff, meet me over at spookysokovian on Tumblr


End file.
